grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanquisher
A long, long time ago, there was a Druid hero named "Dan", whose destructive magic and sword skills were unmatched in all the land. He protected the Druids from evil, but he sensed the downfall of the Druids was approaching, and sought to find a warrior to pass on his knowledge and wisdom to. Many Sentinels and Vikens accepted his test in order to receive his legacy, but there were few who survived and returned, and those who did were too weak, both in mind and body, to receive Dan's teachings. Dan declared Ryan his successor, who helped save the continent of Bermesiah during its time of crisis, and was bestowed upon him the Storm Blades, and the ability to transform himself at will. The Druids' prophetess, Sybil, declared Ryan the Vanquisher, the one who eradicated evil from the continent, and Dan's successor. Ryan becomes the Magnus Dan when he transforms. A Vanquisher wields the Storm Blades, two small spears that can be brought together to form the larger Storm Pike. Depending on the fight, a Vanquisher can wield a blade in each hand and engage in rapid attacks or use the double-sided Storm Pike to increase his melee range. Whatever the situation the Vanquisher has the flexibility to adapt to any battle. Unlike Ryan's other jobs, there is no limitation placed on his transformation. He is able to freely transform back and forth between Vanquisher and Magnus Dan. If Ryan transforms into Magnus Dan, he has at his disposal a full range of attacks. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "I am the Druids' greatest protector, but even my strength has its limits. Is there no other warrior who can take on my training? Ryan! It is up to you!" "Your potential seems endless. I've seen a ray of hope flicker in your eyes. Stand up and break your way out! Wake up the greatness of the Druid!" - Dan - "Dan told me that he was positive that you are his successor. I would have to agree. The end of this crisis is near. Have strength, Vanquisher!" - Prophetess Sybil - GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Vanquisher's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Vanquisher's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Game End' Storm Blades '''Taunt' Storm Pike '''Taunt' Basic Movements Storm Blades Status Ryan Blades.png|Storm Blades Stance Vanq Blade Combo.png|Basic Combo Vanq Blade crit.png|Critical Attack Vanq Blade double.png|Double Attack Vanq Blade jump atk.png|Jump Attack Vanq Blade dash.png|Dash Vanq Blade air dash.png|Air Dash Vanq Blade dash atk.png|Dash Attack Vanq Blade dash atk 1.png|Dash Attack (Up) Vanq Blade dash atk 2.png|Dash Attack (Down) Vanq Blade backdash atk.png|Mach Blow Vanq Blade Grab.png|Grab Storm Pike Status Ryan Pike.png|Storm Pike Stance Vanq Pike Combo.png|Basic Combo Vanq Pike crit.png|Critical Attack Vanq Pike double.png|Double Attack Vanq Pike jump atk.png|Jump Attack Vanq Pike dash.png|Dash Vanq Pike air dash.png|Air Dash Vanq Pike dash atk.png|Dash Attack Vanq Pike backdash atk.png|Mach Blow Vanq Pike Grab.png|Grab Skills Storm Blades Vanquisher blade 1.png|Gatling Spiral Vanquisher blade 2.png|Flash Impact Ryan Magnus trans.png|Magnus Dan Transformation Ryan Magnus detrans.png|Magnus Dan Detransformation Vanquisher blade 3.png|Power Strike Ryan Furious Storm.png|Furious Storm Storm Pike Vanquisher pike 1.png|Fatal Drive Vanquisher pike 2.png|Furious Boomerang Vanquisher pike 3.png|Xenocide Lancer Trivia *Vanquisher is also known as '''Xenocider' or Avenger. *The Storm Blade is also a skill possessed by Elesis. However, the weapon is often plural rather than singular. *Vanquisher's 3rd grade attack's name (Power Strike) was later reused for Holy Knight's 1st grade attack. *Vanquisher is the first class that uses more than one weapon: Storm Blades, Storm Pike, and Magnus Dan's Sword. *Vanquisher is the only job class who can use the most number of fighting styles simultaneously. **Because the Vanquisher can equip all 3 transformations along with the Storm Pike's dual fighting styles, the Vanquisher has 5''' different forms at its disposal, '''6 if the use of Dual Wielding System counts. Category:Jobs and Classes